Those Who Have Gone Before Us
by StoriedFabric
Summary: [Complete] Sesshomaru and Rin, stop by an old lady's cottage, to get supplies for their journey back to the Western Palace. The old lady tells Rin a story of another daiyoukai and human couple, Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi. After the story is told, Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship change. [Review!]
1. Chapter 1

**THOSE WHO HAVE GONE BEFORE US**

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru-sama and I stopped by a cottage in the middle of the woods. It was a strange cottage, so far from any village in sight. In it, was an old lady bending over a large pot of something...

"Perhaps that is why the villagers in these parts seem to call her a witch." I casually remarked to Sesshomaru-sama, observing the scene. We were standing a distance away, unbeknownst to the old lady who had her door open.

Jaken was not journeying with us because he had matters to take care of, on behalf of Sesshomaru-sama, in the Western Palace.

"Hn." came his reply.

I looked over to him. He was standing next to me, staring ahead at the cottage, unsure of why we stopped by the old lady's place.

"I need some supplies and since there is no village close by, I don't have a choice but to ask her if she can help me." I whispered to him.

He nodded, ever ready to get the task done. I smiled.

* * *

I walked towards the door, but looked back at him to reassure him that this will only take a couple of minutes. He nodded, but his stance was on alert, ready for any unexpected intrusion.

I release a sigh that I did not know I had bottled up in me, as I walked towards the open door. I knock at the open door, to let the lady know of my presence. Her eyes quickly turn towards me, surprised to see anyone there at all.

My thoughts wander to the strange old woman. What is she doing living out in the middle of nowhere, where she might be easy prey to any low demon or human?

"Young woman, what is it that you want?" She asks, her speech slow and steady.

"I am sorry to bother you but I am in the middle of a journey you see, and I have run out of supplies quite unexpectedly and since there is no village near by - "

"You came to me as a last resort, I see?" She looks at me, keenly observing my reaction.

"Well no, I really don't mind stopping by your little cottage." I hasten to say, trying to make it clear that her reputation as an alleged witch would not alter my mind.

She lets out a manly laugh. I look at her curiously. The lighting is dark, save for a lantern by the table top. Her hair is grey and unruly, her clothes are a mish mash, but her eyes are as sharp as steel.

"Oh there aren't many in these parts that would try to make me feel better! And for that, I thank you. I sometimes forget what it is like to be treated with tact and courtesy. So are you alone? Come on in and pull up a chair, I have some tea on the stove if you like; tell me about yourself. What is a young thing like you doing out in the woods at this time of the evening?"

I blink, overwhelmed at the sudden hospitality and influx of questions. I am sure Sesshomaru-sama is aware of the change in conversation too, as his ears are as sharp as ever and his proximity close by.

"Ah so I see there is someone with you." She says, observing my eyes wander outside at the thought of him.

"Ah yes, um...my companion you see. But he is content outside." I manage to snap out of my stupor.

She goes to the door and takes a peek at my travelling "companion". I expected her to yell "demon!" and shoo me outside her house but neither occurred. Strange. I look over to her, as if to ask why, and she seeing my puzzled expression, shakes her head.

"I should've known it was a demon. That kimono you're wearing is made of regenerating fabric, isn't it? Exactly the kind demons prefer. And I see, that your kimono is also rich. You must occupy a high station with your demon." She remarks, bringing the lantern closer to my face.

"Uh, when I was a child, I was his ward but as I am a child no longer, I am his humble companion." I say, quietly.

"A companion, you say? Hmm...rather hard to be mere companions when the two of you are both grown-up, I would assume..." She observed, looking at me with sly eyes.

My eyes grow wide, realizing her meaning.

"No - no! You don't understand, that is impossible. I regard Sesshomaru-sama with the highest respect and would not ever think of..." I stutter, suddenly realizing that I am indeed all grown-up and no longer the child I was...

She barks out in laughter again.

"Easy child, I was only teasing. But I do remember another human and demon couple who came by years ago and they were not as they seemed after they left here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes grew wide. What did she mean by saying that they were not the same after they left her cottage? Perhaps she is a witch after all?

Noticing my wide eyes, she quickly said -

"Oh I meant no sorcery! Only that they had not realized what they were to each other before stopping by me. Oh now, what were their names?" She scratches her hair and squints her eyes trying to remember, while I take a sip of my tea, enjoying how warm it makes my insides.

"...It was a daiyoukai of the demon ninja clan and his human female traveling companion, who was also a warrior of sorts..." She scratched her chin, in a final attempt to remember their names.

My eyes widen at hearing "daiyoukai" - same as Sesshomaru-sama! Sometimes I forget that there are other daiyoukais besides Sesshomaru-sama. How silly of me. But I can tell that my mind is interested in the story of this daiyoukai and his warrior female companion...

The old lady suddenly jumps, "Ah I know - the daiyoukai's name was Hoshiyomi and his human friend's name was Tsukiyomi!"

She sits back, obviously pleased she was able to retrieve their names from her exhausted memory bank. But I don't give her much time to sit back, because I grow curious by the second as to what their story was...

"Please madam lady, what of them?" I inquire.

She looks at me, as though only realizing I was still there. "Oh please, call me Yuri. No one has ever called me a 'madam' or a 'lady' before - you are the first! Say, you are strange..." she looks at me, as though trying to solve a puzzle.

"The story, please!" My curiosity having got the better of me.

"What story? Oh yes! Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi! A lovely couple but the girl was so in denial and the daiyoukai simply a lovesick puppy. Ah men...the way he would look at her was enough to tell me of his heart and the way she would ignore his calling was enough to tell me of her stubborn heart...haha..." She stops, sitting back and reminiscing of the time...

"Is that all?!" I ask, feeling cheated of a good story.

"What? Oh no, child! In fact, you insult me! My stories are far more substantial than that! Well let's see, if I remember correctly, the problem was this - the girl was head strong, she was raised to be a warrior and could very well fend for herself while the daiyoukai having never seen a human female as strong as her was obviously drawn to her, like the way bees are drawn to honey I imagine. He worshipped the ground she walked on and his every thought lay towards her..."

"And her?"

"Oh you know how women are, she would claim that he was only her fighting partner and nothing else. Friends - she said. Hah, friends indeed! Well to my eyes, they were more than suited. Both warriors, both strong, and they formed such a nice team fending off those lower demons! But alas, the heart of a human maid can indeed be stubborn at times and she denied her feelings for him..."

"But what was her reason? It is not every day that a daiyoukai has no qualms about falling in love with a human!" I exclaim indignant.

I forgot about Sesshomaru-sama, resting against the trunk of a tree, his ears taking in the entire conversation...

She looks at me, with glint in her eyes. "Indeed, it is very rare indeed! But he was an exceptional character - oblivious to the fact that she was human and didn't care that he was demon. Oh and of course, he didn't care a rat's behind that other demons or people would mind. He wasn't a daiyoukai for nothing, you know!"

I nod enthusiastically, encouraging her to go on.

"She confided to me that the reason she was holding back from Hoshiyomi was because she was scared...she a warrior scared of love! Oh I got a good belly's worth of laugh at that! It seems like she liked Hoshiyomi well enough and they made a great team but she was afraid of what her position as his mate would do to them. She was a human after all and there would be opposition from both humans and demons in his territory...Hmm..."

"Hmm?" I ask, raising my eyebrows, impatient for the story to continue.

"Oh don't worry, they left this cottage, as mates-to-be!" She said, gleefully.

"How?!" I asked, puzzled as to how a change could come about so quicky.

"Oh never underestimate the value of a woman-to-woman talk over tea, m'dear!" She said, turning her face away while biting into a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, just what do you mean by that?" I ask, suspicious that her last comment had something to do with me. I am not hiding anything, after all.

"Oh I didn't mean to imply of course but dear, I am curious to know all about you and your daiyoukai."

I blush. "He isn't mine by any means! You are quite mistaken." I said curly, turning away from her, sipping my tea.

Outside, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at Rin's hurry in disowning him.

"Well?" Her curiosity shines through her eyes.

"There is nothing much to say! He found me or rather I found him when I was a child of eight and we journeyed together since then. "

Outside, Sesshomaru wonders if Rin really believes that was all there was to their story...

"Oh yes, because it is everyday that a daiyoukai lets a mere child of eight travel with him." She said, sarcastically.

This old woman is getting on my nerves.

"Alright, alright! He kept me because I tried to care for him once when he was recovering from battle and well you know, a child of eight trying to care for a daiyoukai might have looked humorous in his eyes, and so you can see why he let me stay..."

Outside, Sesshomaru knows that it wasn't the humour of the situation that touched him.

"Is that all? Um...somehow, I think there is something more than humour to this situation..." asked the old lady, skeptically.

"What 'situation'? There is none, I tell you." I insisted, adamantly.

"You are strangely starting to resemble Tsukiyomi." said the old lady, warily.

I sigh and say in a low dejected voice. "The reason I am sure you are mistaken is because this daiyoukai does not like humans and would not even consider having one for his mate. Not to mention, he hates half demons. So you see, we truly are nothing more than travelling companions and I beg you to understand that."

The old lady looked at me, observing the sadness in my eyes.

"It must have taken a long while for you to understand that." she said, softly.

"No. I have always understood it, even as a child. While I behaved like a child of my age to Jaken - another demon who used to travel with us and specifically take care of me - I always behaved wiser than my years to Sesshomaru-sama. Just like I knew that I could not be together with him forever since I am mortal, I know that I cannot be anything more than a companion to him. So I am resigned to it." said I, sighing.

"But what of your feelings? Surely being with him from your child years to your woman years must have either taught you to look upon him as a f friend or a mate?"

"My feelings towards him are that of a friend, hence why I am his companion. I have never contemplated love, since even if I had, it would not be possible; so why bother? There are a thousand ways to make a person unhappy but why think about what you cannot have or don't know if you desire? I would rather not."

"You seem to be a very sensible young woman. Tell me girl - when the end of your life is near, will you lament the fact that you could not marry and have a family?"

"I have thought about that but I have realized that my place is with Sesshomaru-sama. In the past, I always thought that a half demon suited me best, you know? Not a human, not a demon, but in between. I would not want to marry a human because I have seen how defenseless we as a race can be and since my own family was ruined by bandits, I would rather not put myself in that same vulnerable situation."

"And how does a half-demon fit the bill?" asked the old lady, curious.

Outside, Sesshomaru-sama was thinking the same while clenching his fists and his eyes dangerously bordering on red. Of all creatures, for his Rin to settle down with a mere half-demon was pitiable, especially when she saw how he a full-fledged demon could protect her. Hah, a half demon like Inuyasha, eh? How ridiculous! He would set her straight...

"Well a half-demon still has demon blood coursing through his veins, so he is not as vulnerible as a human. Not to mention, I would not think a pure demon would consider me as an appropriate mate but a half demon might just be content with me. Also, considering that I do not belong to either the human or demon world, I can relate to a half-demon."

"Then why have you not found a half-demon and settled down?"

"Because, it is impossible..."

"Impossible?"

"I have been with Sesshomaru-sama too long to not be with him anymore. It would be strange having to be with someone who is not Sesshomaru-sama and I doubt Sesshomaru-sama would be happy with me settling down with a half demon, not that it is his life..."

Outside, Sesshomaru understood where she was coming from but did not agree. It made him mad that she favoured half demons above him! After all, who in their right mind would place a half demon above a daiyoukai? And yet, his Rin would, it seems...she was always doing things nobody else would do...and that is why he liked her.

"Well dearie, have you asked your daiyoukai whether his feeling towards humans and half-breeds are unchanged? You might be surprised."

"We have never talked about 'us' and I don't think I want to. Like I said, there are a thousand ways to be unhappy, why push it?"

I get up, to leave after asking for my supplies. She surprised me by giving me a hug.

"I was hoping to see you and your daiyoukai as Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi were - your situations were so similar! But I can see that where you two are concerned, it is more than just stubborness that runs deep. I hope you are happy whatever you choose to be."

"Thank you." I give her a kiss and step out the door.

I see Sesshomaru-sama, looking very much like the moon, standing near a tree. He looks right at the old woman who has the nerve to give him a wink. My eyes widen, but she pushes me over to him waving goodbye.

It was then I realized that I had forgotten Sesshomaru-sama was close by and listening in to the conversation...my cheeks colour red in embarassment...

I stop in front of him, trying to avoid his glaring eyes.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I'm ready to leave now." I say.

For the first time in his presence, I want the earth to swallow me up. That old woman made me forget his presence and forget myself too. How could I confide my heart's secrets to a stranger and in the presence of Sesshomaru-sama too!

The old lady is going to pay, should I see her again!

I sense him still staring at me and I unconsciously close my eyes, looking away. He abruptly turns back leading the way.

I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"A half demon, eh Rin?"

His voice, cold as ever, cuts the air around me. I am finding it difficult to breathe. I say nothing.

"I must admit, I would never have guessed."

Sadness overcomes me. I did not mean for him to know that.

"Well perhaps I will swallow my pride and admit half-demon suitors for you once we are back at the palace. You will get your half-demon Rin and I will see that you will settle for nothing else." he said, adamantly.

I gulp. I am in for it now. He has misunderstood me.

"No!" my voice squeaks.

He turns so fast, that I collide against his chest. I lift my head towards his eyes and I see contempt. I sigh.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please hear me out. I only meant that I had mused of a half-demon mate when I was younger, but as I am older, I do not see the appeal in one any more. I would prefer your company any day." I said all this with my face down.

His claws lift my chin up.

"And yet, I am not enough." He says, quietly.

"No, that is not it. You are a great deal too much." I counter, vehemently.

"I do not understand, Rin." said Sesshomaru, slightly shaking his head.

"We all have different positions to fill and yours is that of a daiyoukai while mine is that of a human woman in service to a daiyoukai."

I go around him, leading the path but his claws are soon on my wrist.

"Has your humanity ever made a difference to me when you were a child? Why then, should it as a woman?" He asks.

"Because it is different from when I was a child! I am a woman now and my position as a companion already feeds the gossip mongers enough. Is that not enough to show you that we are not of the same species or class?" I said, indignantly.

Sesshomaru-sama's eyes rise.

"And who would have thought that a human girl would prefer a half breed to a daiyoukai. Never before has my status failed me and yet it has with you. Why am I not surprised at that?" He asks, perplexed.

"I do not prefer a half demon at all and it hurts me to think you believe so! I only thought it was logical for me to be with a half demon more than a full demon or a human. Please understand! It makes sense logically - that is all." I insist.

"And yet, our companionship does not make sense logically. What would you say to that, Rin?"

I look away.

"I do not know, Sesshomaru-sama. I don't have all the answers." I said, resignedly.

"No you do not - not without asking me for some answers as well, since I have a say in our situation as much as you do." He said kindly.

"Forgive me, but I had never thought you would want to talk about it..." I said, fidgeting with my kimono.

"If it keeps you from resorting to a half demon, then allow me." he said, wryly.

I turn to him, giving him my full attention.

"I have always believed you were like Tsukiyomi - not ready for what comes with being my mate and The Lady of the West. I thought I will give you time, perhaps let romantic feelings for me develop within you as it has with me, and then take you as my mate. But I was unaware that you had not harboured any such feelings for me and was instead, pining away for a half demon!" shouted Sesshomaru, revealing his fangs.

I could see Sesshomaru-sama was angry now. I placed my hand on his shoulders, to comfort him.

"The reason that I cannot think of mating with a half demon is because you are always in my mind. It is like I said in the cottage, if mating with someone other than you takes me away from you, I do not want that and why is that? Because I do love you. I only thought that love would never result in anything, so I avoided that line of thought but now..."

"But now? Are you ready Rin, for me and my lands?

I blush.

"Are you in earnest, Sesshomaru? What of the fact that I am human?"

"As Hoshiyomi, I do not see you as human and should anyone oppose our union or our pups, I am not a daiyoukai for nothing Rin. Do not be so foolish as to doubt me. "

"No I would never doubt you. I am just overwhelmed..."

Sesshomaru examines me, trying to plan a course of action in his head. He knows I am still unsure about his subtle proposal. Sesshomaru knows it would not do to ask me to accept him as my mate right away. No - he will have to take it one step at a time. He will court me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Our journey back to the Western Palace was uneventful, save for a few minor surprises.

Sesshomaru-sama was as quiet as ever. I could tell he had a lot on his mind. As for me, strange as it sounds, it felt like we never visited the old lady's cottage. Truth be told, a small part of me simply did not want my companionship with Sesshomaru-sama to change...

I was still unsure about accepting his proposal. I do love Sesshomaru-sama but try as I might, I simply cannot imagine being his mate! There was something stopping me. A block of hesitance, if you will...

Sesshomaru-sama came to an abrupt stop. I would have collided into his back, had my reflexes not been better.

"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" I tensed, expecting a surprise attack from an intruder.

Sesshomaru merely turned his eyes on me.

"You are tired. We will rest here." He said, expressionlessly.

I smiled in relief, thanking him wordlessly. Indeed, both of us had a great deal to think about, after visiting the old lady's cottage. I was physically and mentally perplexed...

Sesshomaru-sama had settled against a generous oak tree, eyeing me speculatively.

"I think we passed a hot spring. Do you mind if I take a dip, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked.

He turned his eyes away from me.

"Do as you please." he said, unaffected.

I gave him my biggest smile yet and hurried to the hot spring. But before I got there, I decided to hunt, after sighting a couple of rabbits. I quietly took out my bow and hit the target. I then made my way to the hot spring for a nice long soak.

The hot spring did my nerves good and eased me completely. I think I will advise Sesshomaru-sama to take a dip as well - after me. Sesshomaru-sama does frequent the hot springs - how else would one stay clean? Although I admit that he does not need to visit the hot spring as often as me. In the Western Palace, the hot springs are elaborate architectural wonders - nature carved into handmade enclosures...

But here in the wild, there is a different sort of beauty - a wild, rugged, careless beauty that is unrivaled...

Yes Sesshomaru-sama might like it indeed.

As I hurry back to him with the rabbits, I think of my plan. I had intentionally caught three rabbits - two for him and one for me. I am not sure he would accept my humble offerings but we shall see...

Sesshomaru-sama's golden eyes narrow at having seen the rabbits in my hand. His eyebrows rose as he saw that I had caught not one, but three rabbits. He was, without a doubt, wondering why I needed three, instead of the usual one.

I gave him a small smile and held out the two rabbits I had caught for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I caught these two for you. I thought we could eat together." I said, nervously.

Sesshomaru-sama eyed me carefully and look away, while closing his eyes.

"And what made you think I required you to hunt for me, Rin?" He asked, his voice deadly calm.

"I only meant this as a kind gesture. I know you are more than capable of hunting your own food. I did not mean any offense." I said, trying to reassure him.

"A male is supposed to hunt for his intended mate, to show that he can provide and take care of her. Not the other way around." He said, his voice low but sharp.

My eyes widened. I see now. He was taken aback that I turned the tables around. But I didn't mean to...

I sighed, shrugging the rabbits to the ground. I sat quietly beside him, making sure to avoid unintentionally brushing against him. I hugged my knees to my chest and wondered what to say...

"You have always gone against the norm. Is it in your nature or is it intentional." He questioned.

I thought about it, while focusing on his side profile.

"I did not mean to go against the courtship rituals. As I said, it was only meant as a kind gesture. I did not even think we would continue that conversation, from the old lady's cottage." I confessed.

He slowly turned to me then.

"Have you forgotten our discussion already?" He asked, his voice eerily sharp.

I cringed, knotting my kimono out of nervousness.

"Of course not. How am I to forget a conversation that intense and significant? I merely thought that things would fall back into place like before." I said, casually.

I heard a sudden swish of air glide past me. Sesshomaru-sama got up hastily, his fists curled tightly. I have angered him.

I get up quickly as well. I stand in front of him and reach out to his fists, attempting to uncurl them.

"Foolish girl, do you intend to mock me and get away with it? Or do you simply refuse to take me seriously?" He asked, his voice slightly laced with anger.

His fists refused to uncurl, even with my gentle persuasion.

Hearing the anger in his voice, I step back. He would never hurt me, I know - however, I am not one to anger him some more. Perhaps some distance will do us good. But before I can move any further, he claps a firm hold on my wrist and pulls me closer.

"Sesshomaru" I warn, warily.

He lifts a clawed finger to my chin, tilting my eyes to look at his golden pools of light. His lips come closer to my forehead and his low, determined voice reaches my ears.

"This Sesshomaru is most determined in his battles, Rin. You are This Sesshomaru's next battle. This Sesshomaru will endeavor in pursuing you, courting you, and then mating you. Be prepared to lose, my sweet - because This Sesshomaru _always_ gets what he wants."

He said all this in a sickly sweet voice, his soft breath fanning my forehead. I was stunned. I had never seen this side to him before!

He backed his face slightly away from me, giving me that forced, expressionless look again, as though nothing happened!

I then give out an ear-splitting cackle, which erupted right from the pit of my stomach. Sesshomaru-sama lifts an eyebrow warily, clearly surprised. His hold on my wrist loosens somewhat, probably thinking what has possessed me to break the demure atmosphere he so painstakingly created.

I put both my arms on his chest, a gleeful look on my face.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you trying to intimidate me by threatening to sweet talk me?" I laughed, casually slapping his chest heartily.

His eyes twitch, probably wondering whether it was all in vain after all. He caught hold of my wrist.

"Are you ridiculing me, girl?" He asked, dangerously.

I press my hand to my mouth, trying to smother any remaining laughter left in my belly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

He lightly growled, approaching me predatorily. My eyes widen, warily.

I laugh nervously.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you know I would never intentionally-ahh!"

He hurled me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes!

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama, is this how you court your intended?" I chided.

He did not look at me at all, and instead flew to a cave up a short hill. He threw me on the mossy floor, then started walking out of the cave.

"Stay here," he ordered, calmly.

I lay still and stunned - perhaps there was danger outside?

He came back fifteen minutes later, his dark shadow on the walls of the cave.

I got up, walking towards him hesitantly. He held out a stag for me.

"You will accept this, Rin - cook it tonight and eat whatever you can, before going to bed." He commanded.

I tilted my face, puzzled. He has never gotten food for me before.

"Silly girl, must I spell it out for you? This is the first courtship ritual completed." He clarified, impatiently.

Oh I understand now. The stag is meant as an offering for an intended mate.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't agree to accepting your offer of courtship." I said, puzzled.

I see a fang peeking out, glistening in the dark. I gulp.

"Do you intend to reject me so easily?" He asked, thinly.

"No not at all - I merely think we are proceeding rather quickly. That is all. No harm intended." I said, assuring him.

"Hn. If you do not accept the stag, this Sesshomaru will take you where there is thunder and leave you there, until you accept my courtship." he threatened.

I gasp.

"You wouldn't! That is blackmail!" I exclaimed.

He smirked, approaching closer - dropping the stag. One claw lifted my chin.

"Exactly. This Sesshomaru always gets what he wants and I would advise you to remember that, Rin."

"That's not fair - you're cheating!" I countered.

"This Sesshomaru did not promise to play fair, my intended. Make haste now and cook it." he said, closing the discussion.

I give him a glare and make the fire, while he sits contentedly against the wall.

"Say Sesshomaru-sama, do you want half of this?" I ask him, pointing to the stag.

He nods his head. I rub my eyes disbelievingly.

"You will consent to eating with this lowly human?" I asked.

He gave a dangerous chuckle.

"The first offering of food must be shared by mates-to-be. That is the custom, Rin."

"Oh well in that case, I really shouldn't have asked you." I admitted.

"Hn. Selfish human." He remarked.

"Blackmailing youkai." I mumbled.

"Get used to it, human." He said, somewhat decidedly.

I groaned.

* * *

After I had finishing cooking the rabbits and half the stag, I sat down with Sesshomaru-sama to dinner. We had never eaten together when we journeyed, so this was the first time. It almost felt like we were true mates - sitting down and sharing a meal.

"How is it?" I asked.

I had not cooked his half of the stag and only seasoned it. He ripped the flesh with his claws.

"Tolerable." he said, chewing slowly.

"Tolerable? Not great, good, excellent?" I asked.

"Hn. Are you so insistent for my approval?" He asked, smugly.

I coloured.

"No, I simply want to know - just in case I meet that half demon suitor, I would know how to cook for him bett-"

A clawed hand held tight to my wrist. I looked at Sesshomaru shocked.

"Do not toy with this Sesshomaru needlessly. Excessiveness is simply not attractive and tormenting this Sesshomaru is simply not wise." He said, in a dangerous voice.

Before I knew it, he was gone from the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Sesshomaru dropped down to the foot of the cave. His face was composed, betraying no sign of his prior frustration at Rin. His golden eyes were resolute, as he scanned the cave for her. He then heard Rin's voice, deep within the tunnel. As he walked closer, he saw her form pacing back and forth, her head bent low, forehead crinkled, mumbling words quietly.

"If it was any one else, they would've known it was a joke but not the great Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose by a fraction and his eyes hard and grey. He cleared his throat lightly to make his presence known. But Rin, it seemed, was so absorbed by her rant that she did not hear him.

"But I have to admit, Sesshomaru-sama's arrogance can be _cute_ at times!"

Rin, at this point, was in a fit of giggles and her eyes were glazed, recalling a distant memory or two.

Sesshomaru was appalled. First, this woman chides him and then she makes fun of him?! He decides that hearing any more of her ranting may result in danger, so he makes a deliberate motion to cause a considerable amount of noise.

"Are you finished ranting?" Sesshomaru's voice cuts through the air.

Rin jumps out of surprise and shock, at seeing him standing in the shadows.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how many times have I told you to not sneak up on me?!" she asks, flustered.

"This Sesshomaru has no reason to "sneak" as you put it, you were too busy ranting to notice my presence." Sesshomaru stated, irritated.

He was secretly irritated that Rin claimed him to be sneaking around, especially when he clearly made attempts to catch her attention. He had an ever growing list of Rin's mistakes - first she embarrasses him by referring to a half demon as a competitor (again), then she chides him, makes fun of him, and now she calls him a sneak!

_Why that woman...one of these days..._but who was he kidding, what would he do? Rin wasn't one to be intimidated easily and _he was strangely powerless in front of her..._

_Rin the power zapper..._

"Yoo hoo Sesshomaru-sama, did you hear what I said?" Rin asked, snapping her fingers in front of Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, at zoning out. Something he only pretends to do in front of others, but never really does...

Except for now. And of course, depend on Rin to call him out.

"Rin, I do not have time to listen to your whining. I have more important things to deal with. Now make haste, we must return to the palace." said Sesshomaru, walking to the opening of the cave.

Rin stood in her spot, indignant that he would brush her aside so effortlessly. She marched up to him authoritatively, put her small hands on his armoured chest and looked straight up at him.

Sesshomaru was inwardly anxious, wondering what she was up to now. Rin, at times, though he would not admit it to a living soul - scared the daylights out of him. It started when she, as an eight year old, threw a bucket of ice cold water on him. Dogs hate getting wet and a dog demon is no different. Ever since that first meeting, she has surprised him in the most unpredictable ways - so much so, that he has learned to be wary of Rin when she was angry or particularly bold.

"How dare you brush aside your 'intended' - as you say - so carelessly? If this is how you're treating me now, you're only going to get worse when we are mated and I, for one, am not going to stand for it! I protest!" said Rin, eyes resolute and hard, lips pouting.

Sesshomaru was in a pickle now. He cannot admit that he was day dreaming and so did not hear Rin, when she called him out. Rin has already made him feel small countless times in the last few hours, he cannot lose face again!

"You will have to find a way to deal with it." Sesshomaru said, in a uncaring tone of voice. He shrugged off her hands and made his way to the opening.

Rin, again, was rooted to a spot. She was stunned and angry by the minute.

"HOW DARE YOU, SESSHOMARU!" She cried, at the top of her voice - small fists clenching and all.

Sesshomaru stiffened and closed his eyes, waiting for her merciless tirade.

"I demand respect, more so as your mate-to-be! YOU will find a way to deal with it!" said Rin, marching out of the cave in an authoritative fashion.

Sesshomaru signed, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. At least this tirade did not last minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

They had been walking for a few hours now and Rin was tired. Her legs felt like they were about to fall off, her hair clung to her in a sticky fashion, and she was out of breath.

She did not feel like a woman at all, more like a sticky teenage boy.

She looked behind at Sesshomaru, who was walking a few paces slower than her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you think we can stop now? I am hot and sticky, I need a bath." she said.

Sesshomaru, never one to stir Rin's stormy side twice, answered affirmatively.

"I smell a hot spring close by. I shall carry you to it." said Sesshomaru.

Rin beamed, feeling so thankful and warm towards Sesshomaru for his thoughtfulness.

Seeing the smile, Sesshomaru's insides melted with satisfaction. He held out his striped arms towards Rin and Rin ran to him. He clutched her firmly and flew up the sky, halting to smell which direction the hot spring was located. Once scenting it, he flew in a straight line, halted, and then dropped down with Rin.

The wind whipped in Rin's face and hair. She loved flying in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru, upon reaching the ground, made the motion of planting Rin on her feet, she clung on to him harder.

"Rin, do you not want to bathe?" asked Sesshomaru, confused.

Rin gave him a pleading smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you know how much I like flying in your arms. Can you take me for a longer flight now and then I will bathe after. Pretty please?" Rin asked, sweetly.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin's hopeful face. He hated being Rin's lap dog but at the same time, Rin somehow zapped his ability to refuse her anything. See why _he was so powerless in front of her..._

"I am not Ah-Un, Rin." He said, clearly trying to resist her request.

"Oh I know that! Ah-Un is much comfier, after all. But if you could please -"

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was hearing - first she compares him to a half-demon and now to Ah-Un?! He decided that his little intended did not have the best taste in the male variety. He would show her he was not to be undervalued!

"No. You will get down now, since Ah-Un is so much more comfortable after all. You have no need to fly with me." said Sesshomaru, trying to plant Rin on her feet again.

But Rin fought to hold on.

"Did I mention Ah-Un is much sweeter too? But wait, Sesshomaru-sama, you aren't giving me a chance to say why I like flying with you!"

Sesshomaru stops trying to disengage her from his body. He is curious to hear of his good graces from her. She would have a lot to make up for!

"You see, Ah-Un does not have a furry tail or a sturdy chest. See, your mokomoko keeps me warm and it feels like my bed and your sturdy chest acts like a barrier, see?" She explains, her eyes shining.

Sesshomaru is taken aback. Rin has certainly come up with unique reasons. Sesshomaru has always been sensitive about his mokomoko being the object of ridicule (and by that, he means "cuteness" or "adorable" - as Rin puts it) but the way Rin phrased it, he finds it acceptable. As for his "sturdy chest", well if he could give a wolfish grin, he would! He had no complains about that...

Sesshomaru clears his throat, to appear contained and solemn as always, trying to show that Rin's compliments did not undo him.

"Well that is...acceptable. Since you are so keen on flying, this Sesshomaru will oblige you...for now." he declares.

Rin wraps her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" she says, planting a small kiss on his sculpted nose.

Sesshomaru is taken aback. While he enjoyed her soft show of affection...

"Rin, the male is supposed to express the first form of affection!" he says, in a hard voice.

Rin's eyes widens with surprise and regret.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know!" said Rin, whining.

Sesshomaru softly signs, already used to it by now.

He carries her in his arms and flies her around the area. Rin snuggles up to Sesshomaru's armoured chest, inhaling the fresh air. His mokomoko acts on its own accord and wraps itself around Rin. Rin smiles, feeling its comforting texture. Sesshomaru, seeing her contented smile, gives a small, barely there smile himself.

Sensing that the air is nauseously happy or in other words, sickly sweet; Sesshomaru decides to pull one on Rin.

As Rin continues to enjoy the feeling of being up in the air in Sesshomaru's arms, she is dropped abruptly in the hot spring. Imagine feeling the air whipping in your hair and then feeling water drenching your person...

"SESSHOMARU!" cried Rin out loud, her small fists clenching again.

Sesshomaru, up in the air, smirked and smiled his dangerous smile.

He had the upper hand again.

_That will teach her..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

After finishing her turbulent soak in the hot spring, Rin slowly made her way back to camp. She was dressed in a midnight blue kimono, which also doubled as a night gown. Her skin looked glowy and radiant; her long hair voluminous and wavy.

Sesshomaru smelled Rin's scent before he saw her. She smelled divine but he was nervous - he knew she would not take his recent negligence well. He was bracing himself for her verbal attack.

Rin, having reached camp, observed his tense posture and knew he expected her to leash a volley of complaints. But Rin was not going to give in this time. Oh no indeed.

Without saying a word, she grabbed the bundle of fish next to the fire, roasting them all at once. She was hungry - nothing like grilled fish to fill your insides!

Sesshomaru, observing Rin, realized she had yet to make eye contact or speak with him. He was growing concerned, knowing that this was not her usual behaviour.

He cleared his throat, in an attempt to make some noise. She however, did not seem to notice.

He had no choice but to speak.

"How was your bath?" he asked, testing the grounds.

A minute too late, he realized this would be a touchy question.

Rin lifted an eyebrow at the grilled fish.

"How do you think it was?" She countered, calmly.

Sesshomaru gulped.

"Judging from your clean appearance, I would say it has done you good." He said.

Rin said nothing, choosing to focus on roasting her fish.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat again.

"We should reach the Western Palace in two days, where I am sure you will have a more luxurious soak. I will have the best healers give you an invigorating massage. You will want for nothing. I will make sure of that." he said, confidently.

Rin sighed.

"Does this not please you?" asked Sesshomaru.

Rin chewed her fish, contemplating his proposition.

"You would know best, I suppose." she said, resignedly.

Sesshomaru was growing more concerned by Rin's defeatist attitude.

"It will become colder during the night. You would do well to sleep by me." he said.

"You would like that, I suppose." Rin said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"It is not my own selfishness, I assure you. As I said, it will be colder later in the night. Should you not wish to shiver in your sleep, I would advise staying close to the mokomoko you love so much." he clarified.

Rin did not say anything.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat again, uncomfortably.

"There is also the fact that we need to familiarize ourselves with each other." He admitted.

"The mere prospect of that scares me." said Rin, dryly.

"As it does me, my Rin. But it must be done." confided Sesshomaru.

Rin chose this time to look up at him.

"Why me, though? You have my permission to mate with a demoness. You could have a full breed pup then!"

Sesshomaru stood up, his eyes narrowing as he eyed her.

"You dare belittle yourself and me? How could my intended ever suggest such a thing? Does she have no integrity?"

Rin looked away.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru. That was unkind. Forgive me. I need some time." She said, in a small voice.

Sesshomaru stared at a point beyond her.

"If this is about my negligence towards you, I apologize-"He began.

Rin quickly looked up at him.

"Do not be so childish Sesshomaru. As if I would ever stoop down to your level!" Rin scoffed, looking the other way.

"Then I suggest you eat your fish and sleep by me tonight," nodded Sesshomaru curtly, turning back towards the tree he previously leaned on.

Rin sighed, looking at the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

After eating her fish, Rin stared vacantly at the fire. She was thinking how intense it was with Sesshomaru alone and instantly missed Jaken's company. He provided the much needed comedic relief...

A crisp voice cut through the air.

"Rin, it would be wise to retire now. We have a long day tomorrow. Come, my mate. Come by me." soothed Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed. She was tired and fighting with Sesshomaru did drain a lot of energy out of her these past days. She wondered if this was how their relationship would be like in the future...

But then again, she enjoyed putting Sesshomaru in uncomfortable situations, seeing him embarrass himself, ruffle his feathers a bit - it was all part of his allure. She smirked, a gleam in her eyes.

Sesshomaru noticed and inwardly shook. He knew that look. It meant that she was concocting a scheme that nobody around her would be immune to. Sesshomaru would have preferred fighting his enemies to whatever Rin was planning...

When she was younger, she was adorable - yes, he would admit. But even then, she was older than her years and understood a lot more than a mere child of eight. This understanding grew into mischief, which then fused into her adorable personality. Even with the light-hearted aspects of her, she had a very developed brain that was ruthlessly honest at times. She would do very well as a diplomat, if she wasn't going to be his mate.

A movement to his right disturbed him of his thoughts.

Rin was inching closer to his mokomoko. Instantly, Sesshomaru felt a wave of jealousy - jealousy over his mokomoko. It seemed like Rin only cared for that part of him and no other. Even now, it was his mokomoko that she reached for and not him!

"Do you like my mokomoko so much?" bit Sesshomaru.

Rin cuddling beside it, nodded tiredly.

"Hn. It deserves no praise as it is of no use." said Sesshomaru.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru's outline - his statuesque outline was most visible against the slight darkness. His long hair was like second skin, since never was there a hair out of place. His face was perfectly sculpted and his torso strong and powerful. His armour was as always ever a barrier.

"It keeps me warm and is soft and snugly to the touch. I also think it likes me. See how it wraps around my waist? I hope it grows! Didn't your father have a bigger mokomoko? How comfortable that must have been! It must have been like a blanket!" said Rin, her eyes wide shining with excitement.

"You fail to notice that it is I who has command over the mokomoko. When it wraps around you, it is I who is wrapping around you! Are you not content with the size it is now? Are you deeming it to be inadequate?" Sesshomaru asked, a little forcefully.

In truth, he was insecure. His father was a sore spot - not only because he married Izayoi but also because he was a legend. Sesshomaru, as his mother readily said countless times, lacked the charm. Even that panther demon called him a bore. He may be more powerful than his father but he still felt inadequate emotionally. Of course he did not "do" emotion...

Rin on the other hand could not help but flush in warmth. It was him that wanted to keep her warm and close - that was so..._sweet_. Her eyes glistened.

Sesshomaru on seeing her glistening eyes was alarmed - was Rin crying?

"Rin, this Sesshomaru apologizes if he has unconsciously hurt his Rin -" he began.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I was only thinking of how sweet you were to direct your mokomoko to me!" said Rin.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened in understanding and relief.

"Oh - in that case, please disregard my apology." he said, looking up at the stars.

Rin giggled. She clutched at Sesshomaru's long sleeves, her hand against her mouth and her eyes playful.

"Sesshomaru, I think you got your mother's mokomoko! If I remember right, hers was wrapped all around her body. Your dad's mokomoko on the other hand was like a blanket. I wonder if that is what Izayoi fell for..." Rin sighed, leaning her head on Sesshomaru's arm.

If hot air could come out of Sesshomaru's nostrils, it would for he was beyond shocked - what made Rin bring Izayoi's romantic interest with his father? She knew not to speak of Izayoi.

Rin noticing Sesshomaru had stiffened, looked up at him trying to figure out why.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Izayoi. Why bring her up? You know better." he said, curtly.

Rin covered her mouth.

"Oh! I forgot - I didn't realize...I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional." she fumbled.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"You would do well to remember Rin." he said.

Rin nodded, silently snuggling up to him again.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru. It cannot be because she was human that you hate her for I am human as well. So why do you hate her? Is it because she brought Inuyasha into the world?" Rin slowly asked.

Sesshomaru did not answer.

"Is it because you were the only son for so long that you might have been hurt that you father's attentions were divided with Inuyasha in Izayoi's womb? Perhaps you thought he did wrong by you..." Rin rambled.

"You should be a mind reader, Rin." said Sesshomaru, sarcastically.

"I am your mate, dearest. I would like to know before we tie the knot. Such things should not be kept secret." Rin said, fidgeting with his sleeve.

"Hn. Good answer as always. Yes you are right. Is there anything else?" he asked.

Rin gave Sesshomaru a heart warming smile - a special smile only for him. She touched his chin gently and turned his head towards her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled again. She knelt forward and on instinct, Sesshomaru knelt back not knowing what was going on with her. But Rin stopped his head from moving away from her and gave him a soft kiss on the nose. Sesshomaru looked all too bewildered. What was going on with his little mate?

"My darling, congratulations - I am so proud of you for admitting that. You have no idea how much you've grown, my handsome prince! I will make it my business to baby you as much as possible in our matehood. I will pamper you, love you, cuddle you, and never let you go." Rin said, with love in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's stone heart became nonexistent. His eyes were liquid gold. His breath hitched at his mate's open declaration of love. He was instantly reassured that she would stay with him.

He slowly smiled a half smile. Rin gasped with shock.

"Hn. Do not be so surprised, beloved," said Sesshomaru, leaning in and giving Rin a little kiss on her forehead.

Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru gently lifted Rin on to his lap and in his arms. He cradled her protectively against his chest. His chin rested on the top of her fragrant hair and he gave a barely audible contented sigh.

Tonight after a long week, there was understanding and peace between them. But Sesshomaru knew he would not want this peace to last much longer because as much as Rin, he was having "fun" fighting with her - riling her up, seeing her full cheeks puff, and her nostrils flare. Peace should be earned, not expected after all...

Sesshomaru smiled a deadly smile.

**THE END**

* * *

**Dear readers,**

**I want to thank you for sticking with this story. I know I deviated from the first two chapters greatly but my mood changes constantly and with it, changes the story. I hope each chapter at least brought Sesshomaru and Rin closer together! **

**Before I close this story officially, I want you to please check out a most promising Sesshomaru/Rin fanfiction writer - ****AmeliaBlake****. Her trilogy series is amazing following Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship right up to their pups! Please check it out and give her all the support you can because her writing deserves it!**

**I would also like to thank 00Zero for looking forward to my updates :)**


End file.
